


To Have it All

by DidYouSayHeadlightFluid (Kiki_The_Marauder)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_The_Marauder/pseuds/DidYouSayHeadlightFluid
Summary: A modern-AU drabble about Lucretia adopting Angus.





	To Have it All

**Author's Note:**

> Getting this down to 100 words was really difficult...

There was a time Lucretia thought she'd never settle down. Then her job was to help people improve the world.

There was a time Lucretia thought she'd never love anyone. Then her coworkers were the most wonderful people ever.

There was a time Lucretia thought she'd never have a family. And then there was Angus.

And Angus didn't have any of the things Lucretia had, but she could give them to him.

So Lucretia took Angus in and gave him a place to settle down, people to love, and a family.

And they gave each other these things and more.


End file.
